Skype with me lily
by Creepy Aurora
Summary: Ok I know I don't get along with Bill but I'll deal with this for now
1. Chapter 1

Lily: hi guys it's me lily and... wait where's Bill

Bill: here flower *hugs*

Lily: why so happy creep

Bill: oh no reason

Lily: oh there's always a reason

Bill * kisses cheek*

Lily: oh I get it * here's music out door* what the!

Spring: hi guys it's me spring pines and I'm here to make Lily's life difficult

Bill: don't you already do that

Lily: she does

Nevaeh: hi billy

Soren: Nevaeh you know she has throwing stars right

Pease: lily you just let Bill hug you wow

Lily: he has proven that I can't stop him

Bill: :)

Pease: I'm scared now

Soren: your not alone

Spring: enough of Lily's weird love life

Lily: spring you know I don't love him

Spring: I don't believe you

Bill: flower you belong to me

Nevaeh: I have a question Bill if Lily kissed you what's your reaction

Bill: kiss her back and sleep with her

Lily:* blushes* you pervert

Bill: what's your point flower

Soren: my turn I dare Lily to kiss Bill

Lily: I hate you Soren * grabs Bill and kisses him on the lips*

Pease: ok one Soren said nothing about the kiss on the lips

Lily: WHAT!

Pease: HAHA now Lily do you have a crush on anyone

Lily: Tony

Spring: no Bill please Bill

Bill:what she said

Lily: ok I lie and see you guys next time

Everyone: *sing* hay oh where did all the good go


	2. Chapter 2 Lily's recent

Lily: welcome back everyone to ask me and this pain in my ass

Bill: oh come on Lily admitted you love me

Lily: in you phyco dreams Bill!

Spring: come on Lily.

Nevaeh:Lily be nice.

Lily: that's easy said then done!

Soren: well you two do make a cute couple

Nevaeh: see Soren knows what were talking about

Pease: i see it two

Lily: no

Bill: yes

Lily: no

Bill: yes

Lily: NO

Bill: NO

Lily: YES GOD DAMIT!

Everyone:* laughs*

Nevaeh my tummy hurts *laughs*

Spring oh wow *laughs*

Soren: I'm sorry Lily * laughs*

Lily: I hate all of you!

Bill: come on flower.

Lily: ? ahh

Spring yay sorry lil

Pease: ?

Lily: no

Bill: yes

Lily: oh god Bill I quit

Bill *crying*

Lily: Bill no no ah Bill stop crying I'm here fine I'll stay if you stop crying

Bill: ok

Lily: God damit

Spring: so you have a soft spot for Bill

Lily: scure you


	3. Billy date

Bill: welcome back to our show I'm Bill Cipher

Lily: and I'm Lily Vin

Bill: and here's our friends

Nevaeh: hay guys it's me Nevaeh

Soren: Soren the name being with my friends is my game

Spring: spring in the house

Pease: hi it's Pease

Lily: ok what do we do today.

Bill: date night!

Lily: NO!

Nevaeh: come on Lily he's not that bad

Lily: Nevaeh!

Spring:lily and bill forever!

Lily:no bad spring!

Spring:nooo good spring.

Lily: bad spring!

Spring: good spring.

Lily: bad spring!

Bill: grab her!

Lily: Bill get you paws off me!

Bill:how about no.

Nevaeh: I call picking the dress!

At Bill's and Lily's date

Bill : I'm so dam happy!

Lily: don't be.

Bill: why not I got the girl

Lily: in your crazy dreams bill

From a far dindises

Nevaeh: awww they look so cute together

Spring: yay wait what going on

Lily: oh Bill I can't believe I was so blind your the one for me *lean in to kiss him*

Bill: really? Hmmm glad you see it now *starts to lean in*

Spring:*jumps in front of bill and slaps him* no Bill get away from Lily!

Bill: OW bitch you will die!

Lily: don't listen to her Billy Willy * fake h'm girly giggle*

Bill: Lily!

Lily:yes Bill...

Bill:will you ma

Soren:oh no you don't *punch*

Lily:thanks Soren

Pease: you were faking

Lily: yep back to the tree room.

Back in the tree room

Bill:ow my nose and my heart

Lily: don't be a baby

Pease: nice tick by the way

Nevaeh: yay that was awesome

Lily: thanks I just a girl that needs no man

Bill: aww but I wuv u

Soren: o...k bye guys see you guys soon?


	4. where's Lily

Bill: hi guys Bill Cipher here with my co-host Lily vin

Lily: hi everyone

Spring: and of course I have to be here too right Lily

Lily: right sorry spring pines everyone and of course Nevaeh, Soren and Pease

Soren: hi everyone

Peace: hi guys

Nevaeh: hi Billy and Spring

Lily: Nevaeh I told you for the hundredth time I don't l.o.v.e Bill Cipher

Nevaeh: still shipping this

Lily: ok I don't care hay spring I need ink

Spring: why?

Lily: Bill I want you to kiss me on the neck

everyone: what!

Lily: spring where's that ink

Spring: he..here Lily

Lily:*puts ink on neck* now kiss it

Bill: I know this is something I'm going to regret but somethings you just have to do * kisses neck*

Bill: * is now in the ground making chocking sounds*

Lily: I know isn't ink posing just wonderful

Spring: Lily you are so evil I'm so proud

Tony: hi guys

Spring: Tony..

Tony: hi spring?

Lily: oh hay Tony

Tony: Lily ready to go

Lily: yay oh spring can you take care of Bill for me

Spring: i don't...

Lily: ok bye

Spring: I'm going to kill bill

Bill: *awakes up* spring where's Lily

Spring: with Tony.

Bill: that can't be Tony is in Canada visiting his cousin

Spring: then who was that!

With Lily

Lily: Bill I'm sorry please save me Bill

One of the vin kidnappers: don't worry miss vin. Were here to take you home to your dad

Lily: can I at least call my boyfriend Bill

Kidnapper: ok * hands Lily a phone*

Lily: Bill Bill help me in going to my dad's place you know why I've been hiding from him

Bill: Lily in coming! Hold on

Lily: I'll try * hangs up*

Bill: dam rich people.

Spring: is Lily ok Bill

Bill: no she is not

**will Bill make it in time to save Lily find out on the next chapter of billy Skype...**


End file.
